Three Days Grace I promise
by ZukiYuki
Summary: Caspian and Peter are constantly at each others throats, so its natural that they try to prove who's the best. But just what is in the intense rivalry of the two? And will they survive the oncoming battle to find out?
1. Chapter One:  Pain

**Obviously i don't own the chronicles of Narnia. I haven't read the books so this is based purely off of the movie 'Narnia: Prince Caspian' so please excuse any difference between this and the book. Contains Peter/Caspian slash, angst and some mildly colourful language. Each chapter is at least loosely based off of a Three days grace song.**

**Pairing: Peter/Caspian**

**Three Days Grace; I promise**

**Song:**

Pain

Pain without love

pain can't get enough

pain i like it rough

because i'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Caspian watched, furious as Peter just walked off. As always.

He had a right to be furious.

How dare Peter, a boy who was basically his age, just yell at him and blame him for what had happened?

It was HIS plan.

So it was HIS fault.

That was what Caspian kept telling himself over and over, ignoring the pin prick tears in his eyes. Screw 'high king' Peter. It was just Peter. and he was going to bloody well pay. Storming away from devastated troops, Caspian went after Peter, rage fueling his every move. He found him just within the catacombs entrance, his head pressed against the wall, his eyes screwed shut. Caspian bitterly ignored the fact that Peter's shoulders were shaking, who cares if he was upset? He hadn't just been thrown out of his entire kingdom. He hadn't been rejected by his entire family. He hadn't been blamed for so many deaths. Caspian strutted up and gave him a good hard shove, causing him to stumble backwards and look startled. Then the 'deer-in-the-headlights' look vanished and was replaced by a bitter contempt.

"What Caspian?" Peter spat, glaring through baby blue eyes which didn't suit the flames within them.

"I'm sorry, my '_High King_', but you know what? I have just a few issues with what you just said!" Caspian retorted sarcastically, walking in closer to Peter so there faces were centimetres apart, their rushed breath brushing the other's face.

"How Tragic, does the little prince want to cry about it?" Peter drawled, though it was ruined by the snarl in his voice. Easily worked up, Caspian pinned Peter against the wall, his pretty face screwed up tightly as he glared at Peter.

"You really think I'm so much less than you?"

"Yes." Peter snapped back, seemingly unintimidated, sounding almost... smug. God he made Caspian want to... _to... _there was no way to put it in words, just to physically express the anger that was sending off a hundred warning lights in his head.

"Well you're wrong." Caspian hissed, matching Peter's smug tone almost exactly.

"Prove it." Peter whispered back, looking defiantly into the eyes three centimetres from his.

"What do you mean?" Caspian snapped, annoyed at being ignorant. he wasn't letting Peter get one up on him. Not this time.

"Fight me."

"No." Caspian's response was automatic, oh, how definitely he wanted to fight the arrogant blonde smirking infront of him, but the 'High King' was needed (Caspian felt nauseous just admitting that much) to defeat his uncle.

"Then prove yourself to be better than me, win the affections of the Narnians and my siblings and you will win." Peter sneered, as if he thought it impossible. Caspian searched his eyes for a minute, hindered on the brink of decision.

"Fine. I will. _Your majesty_." he added the last part as an insult.

"You have three days." Peter smiled, then looked over Caspian's position, his face twisting in disgust. "And do hurry up and remove yourself from me, you're all sweaty and horrible." Peter tutted, slipping easily out of Caspian's grasp.

"Peter,"

"Hmm?" Peter turned round, not a trace of fear on his face.

"If I win, you can never be referred to as 'High King.'"

"There's no 'if' Caspian, I'm off to polish my name badge." Peter flashed a winning smile and strutted off. Caspian doubted he even had a bloody name badge (if he did, he really needed to _get a life_) but it certainly managed to cause a flash of anger within Caspian. So he had three days, and Peter had three days grace until he had to remove the 'High King' from his stupid Name badge. Why Caspian was enjoying this so much he didn't know, maybe it was just the rush of emotion that he felt, so different from the empty feeling of being abandoned that he'd been haunted by for the past weeks. Not he felt the anger, fury and pain tingling in every muscle. It was exhilarating. It was Caspian's turn to smirk, wild and with an animal's manner.

"Let the duel begin."

**Well, i bet no one can see where this is going the whole 'slash' warning at the top doesn't give it away :) **


	2. Chapter Two: Are You Ready?

**Are You Ready**

**So you think you know?**

**How this story goes?**

**Are you ready for this?**

**sit down,**

**are you ready for this?**

**shut up,**

**are you ready for this?**

**stand up,**

**are you ready for this?**

**they scream,**

**are you ready?**

Caspian was off to a bad start. He'd spent the entire night doing the whole 'tossing and turning' routine, unable to find a position that would remove the adrenaline from his muscles and mind. everything was buzzing, alive, and all he could focus on was Peter. That also made his angry. Why should he loose sleep over fricking 'High King' Peter? What did Peter do to make him so... obsessed? Caspian sighed, a noise of irritation, and draped an arm over his eyes as he lay in the early morning sunlight, on the bed in which he'd been supposed to sleep. The Catacomb bedrooms were interesting, there were so many little rooms and caverns anyone could have one, but Caspian had got one with a little bit of ceiling cave in, so he could tell night from day. The Narnians had impressed him, fixing up rooms to fast and so well. Perhaps winning their 'affections' would be more fun than first anticipated.

Caspian didn't want to get up, he was used to a relaxed schedule, and he had never been faced with a dangerous and possibly fatal day ahead of him. The action of getting up seemed to hold a symbolic acceptance that he was going to have to face the whole situation. Caspian wasn't sure if he was ready to do that just yet.

Unfortunately though, it seemed fate had decided for him.

"You're already late." Came an amused drawl from the door. Caspian groaned, pressing both palms to his eyes.

"Late? It's just past dawn." He protested, moving one hand so he could fix Peter with the appropriate glare. The aforementioned blonde was draped across the door way, already dressed in a loose fitting shirt and the basic bottom armor. His smirk stretched even further at that comment.

"Yes, and you have a very limited 72 hours, be careful not to waste any." he said in that sarcastic critical voice that managed to fire Caspian up in every way possible. Glaring intently at the High King, Caspian forced himself to sit up and had to steady himself as he felt a dizzying wave of tiredness. "God you look awful." Peter commented, noting the black, tired rings under Caspian's eyes and the pale tint to his face.

"Couldn't sleep." Caspian admitted grudgingly.

"Neither could I." Peter said with another amused smile, and when Caspian studied the High Kings face, he noticed he to was wearing the signs of a sleepless night that he must be wearing too.

"Why on earth would the High King loose sleep over such a little game?" Caspian muttered, pulling on a shirt and trousers up over his under garments.

"Caspian," Peter said sharply, leaving his doorframe to stand imposingly infront of the prince, "I think you may be underestimating the seriousness of our little 'game'," Caspian felt unwelcome thrills spark all over his body at the phrase 'our game'.

"On the contrary, I am just as serious as you are. Or do you think you outmatch me in that to?" Caspian didn't doubt Peter's arrogance was capable of that.

"Caspian," Peter breathed his name so seriously yet so gently it was scary "you haven't even thought this through. You really think you're ready?"

"Yes." Caspian snapped back automatically. Peter's eyes narrowed at his fiery response.

"You don't stand a chance." He muttered bitterly. Caspian, ignoring the question of why was peter almost.. helping him? and instead moved closer to Peter, almost touching him.

"You think you know exactly how everything's going to pan out? Ever heard of surprises Peter?" Caspian smirked darkly, a weird clammy cool on his skin. Peter glared back and shoved his shoulders, forcing him to sit on the bed.

"If you loose this Caspian, I will be so... _disappointed_." The familiar competitive smirk replaced the cold glare on Peter's face.

"Why Peter, as if I'm going to _let_ you win." Caspian smirked into the shadowed face looking down at him. "so the question is, are you ready to get beaten?"

"I'm ready to watch you get beaten." Peter smirked, crouching down to level himself with Caspian, just to show how completely confident he was. Caspian felt his heart rate accelerate, from something he supposed was anticipation, and it doubled again when Peter leaning in to press against his ear and whisper-

"Good luck, Caspian." then he left him feeling flushed and disorientated. Wasn't this a competition? Why should Peter wish him luck.

Of course. He was mocking him, supposing that Caspian would need luck.

Well Caspian would win, and then Peter would be the one who needed some damn luck.

But it had been exactly what Caspian had needed, something to reignite the competitive flame which had been sputtering nervously this morning. Sure as hell, Caspian was ready now, ready for whatever Peter threw at him.


	3. Chapter Three: Going Down

**Going Down**

**Take you down to the Basement,**

**You look around, round, **

**We sit there in Silence,**

**I watch you sinking down,**

**down,**

**down.**

**I feel like I'm flying,**

**Got my head in the clouds.**

**Never thought I was crazy,**

**Until you came round.**

Fully Dressed, Caspian paced down the empty corridors, trying to plan, and quickly. Peter had been right, (ugh, admitting it felt just as horrible as Caspian thought it would) he needed to think this through. How could he just magically win the affections of the Narnians and Peter's siblings? He'd have to do something impressive, something that would save them all.

Damn, he needed a miracle.

A Miracle.

Then it came to him.

But it was to damn risky. It wouldn't work. He couldn't, it was impossible, he wasn't even _real._ But... Just weeks ago Caspian hadn't believed in the Narnians. He'd just had a gut hope that they'd save him, that the myths and stories were true. And they were. And now that same gut instinct was lurching around in Caspian. All he needed to do was hope. He had to... believe that the mighty Aslan was real.

Could he?

If it was to defeat Peter and do what Peter was unable to do, then he would. Also, if Alsan was real then... It made Caspian buzz just thinking about it, everything would be returned happily to normal. But how to contact Aslan? Of course, Lucy. Caspian smiled then, Lucy the brave and valiant, if he could just gain her trust, then he'd stand a chance. So now he just had to work out how to win Lucy's affections. Suck it up Peter, Caspian was going to _win_.

Feelingly pleasantly confident and optimistic, Caspian headed to the dining hall, which also served as a strategy room. Constantly occupied by edmund, Caspian assumed Peter and the others would be there. A familiar smirk had to be repressed. How shocked Peter would be when Caspian beat him in a way he least expected. Pushing the doors open, caspian was delighted to see all four of the other worldly royals were seated and eating. Caspian, to hyped up to eat, to a spare seat next to Lucy, and spared a brief smile for Peter before greeting them all. They all smiled sadly back at him. Caspian knew low spirits wouldn't help his plan at all.

"Cheer up, I've already come up with a plan to fight back." Caspian said, his smile brightening when everyone looked up from their miserable breakfasts to watch him.

"Really? Are you sure it won't end up like the last one?" Peter asked, his tone sounding empty to everyone but Caspian, who could hear the smug challenge.

"Yes quite sure, and I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

"Then hurry up and tell us it." Edmund said impatiently, while eying his brother quizzically.

"I just need to be sure it'll work, then I'll happily tell you." Caspian said brightly.

"Sounds good to me." Susan smiled back, to Caspian's delight.

He looked over the table, careful to keep his smirk at Peter hidden, then made a mental list of his new three targets.

Lucy- she was trusting and brave, and he hoped his belief in her would be enough to win her over.

Edmund- Logical and cool-headed, Caspian hoped proving himself on the battlefield would be enough for him.

Susan- ... Susan was well, Susan, the one who liked to seem clever. But she'd been smiling and awful lot at Caspian... and had said some things which made him mildly uncomfortable... could he? Well, she was girl, if he tried maybe he could win her over in that way?

"How are you this morning?" Caspian asked Susan directly with his most pleasant smile possible.

"Excellent, Lucy and I are going to go and treat people this morning." Susan looked abnormally happy by the fact that Caspian was talking to her. Caspian's smile widened, looked like this could be easier than he thought.

"How about I-"

"Caspian." Peter cut in. Sighing in annoyance, Caspian withdrew his attention from Susan (who was looking very upset at Peter's interruption too) and turned to Peter. The High King was glaring darkly at Caspian. Caspian smirked visibly, it seemed big brother didn't approve of Caspian playing with his sister.

"Yes?" Caspian asked innocently, though his eyes clearly read '_deal with it'_.

"I wanted to show you the inner catacombs, I think they'd be very useful if it comes down to a battle here." Peter said flatly, but the bitter bite in it was clear. Caspian sighed and smiled apologetically at Susan.

"Well if you've finished eating, we could go now?" Caspian offered, not taking his eyes off of susan to measure her reaction. he hoped she wasn't upset. No, she seemed delighted at the fact he was showing more interest in her than her brother. One down, Caspian thought, two to go. Oh, and the Narnians.

Caspian was forcefully dragged out of the room by his wrist by Peter, leaving a parting wave to the other three siblings. He expected Peter to pin him up against a wall and immediately start shouting at him, but instead, Peter continued to drag him further into the tunnel system. Perhaps there really were deeper catacombs Peter wanted to show him.

"Don't." Peter hissed after a few minutes of silent movement.

"Don't what?" Though Caspian clearly knew what.

"Don't try to use susan to help you with you're planning. She's useless at that sort of thing." Peter whispered so as not to wake up the Narnians whose rooms they were passing. It was quite the different response from what Caspian was expecting.

"That's what you're angry about?" He demanded incredulously. Peter spared a glance behind him at Caspian, looking confused.

"What did you think I was angry about?"

"That fact that I was playing for your sister." Peter chuckled darkly and muttered-

"Well, of course I was angry about that to, but I thought you were to dense to pick up on that."

"I'm not dense!" Caspian hissed indignantly. Peter laughed again as he dragged Caspian down a flight of stairs to a set of ever lower corridors and rooms. Then suddenly, he turned on Caspian.

"Yes, you are, terribly and awfully dense." There was a strange sneer behind that voice that chilled Caspian to his spine.

**"**You have absolutely no evidence to back that up." Caspian retorted.

"Yes, I do." Peter replied ambiguously, then just as suddenly as he'd spun around, he let go of Caspian's wrist and started walking off.

Furiously confused, Caspian just stood there for a moment, watching Peter strut off. In what way was he dense? He was usually very good at gauging peoples emotions and feelings, he'd spotted Susan's almost immediately. True, he was never really any good at getting to grips with his own emotions, they always made him feel too depressed and empty, but he wasn't dense in any other way. Jerking out of his momentary freeze up, Caspian ran after Peter, still as confused as before.

"Peter what do you-" Then he stopped, staring at the room he'd walked into.

It was more of a hall than a room, vast and ever continuing, held up by large spindly pillars of rock and earth. It had a beautifully cold draft drifting through it, and smelt like fresh grass. Surely this couldn't be a battlefield. Peter was leaning against one of these pillars, watching him through amused eyes.

"Impressed I take it?"

"I- well- Yes." Caspian nodded thickly, taking it all in. "Beautiful."

"I know I am, thank you." Peter grinned, the seriousness that had been on his face just seconds ago had disappeared.

"that's not what I meant." Caspian said automatically correcting Peter.

"Of course it wasn't." Peter grinned again, sounding as sarcastic as ever. Why did he always have to be so... infuriating?

Caspian walked down, in between the pillars, to lean against a Pillar adjacent to Peter's. He still couldn't get over the beauty of the room, the high ceiling, the natural delicate carvings of the pillars that at the same time seemed stronger than a mountain. The flooring was earthy, an had that soft look to it. Caspian bent down and slipped off his shoes, then tucked off the high socks and stood bare foot on the soil. It was soft, perfectly so, and he smiled childishly and dug his toes in.

"What the heck are you doing?" Oops, Caspian had momentarily forgotten about the High King's presence.

"Taking my shoes off."

"And why are you doing that?"

"Because it feels nice." Caspian snapped irritably, annoyed that his comfort was being critiqued by Peter. Sulkily, he stared at the floor, before a scraping sound made him look up at Peter. Who was now taking his shoes off. Peter stood motionless, barefoot for just a moment, before turning to smile at Caspian.

"you're right, it does feel nice."

That smile. God, caspian thought, that smile just wasn't human. It made the blue eyes of the High King seem to friendly, open and happy. It transformed the usually serious face into something so gentle Caspian thought he was going to melt. While Caspian was thrown off by the smile he still managed to register that it was weirdly... um.. 'pretty'. Peter started laughing then, probably at Caspian's reaction.

"I can agree with you sometimes you know." Peter laughed, a high, appealing sound, which again threw Caspian off.

"i thought we were fighting." Caspian muttered darkly, staring down at his feet, feeling weirdly embarrassed. What was he doing, getting all flushed up like this. Suddenly, another pair of Bare feet were standing infront of his.

"We are fighting." came a whisper. Caspian blinked up to look at Peter, who's face had sobered, now looking... well, strained, as if Peter was holding back a thousand words. It looked so different from the one before Caspian found it hard to believe Peter was real sometimes. Involuntarily, Caspian's arm moved by itself and he... he touched Peter's face, so gently his finger barely brushed the pale cheek but at the slight contact, something in Peter's eyes seemed to change, something clicked.

"Wha-" Caspian startled little sound was cut of as he found his mouth being pulled at by another, one so soft he couldn't help making a little sound in the back of his throat. His mind was still racing to catch up with the situation at a furious pace, but all his body knew was that it felt good. responding to the warmth of pleasure that radiated from on kiss, caspian brought both hands to find the face, his fingers easily pressing onto the soft skin. Using his new found grasp Caspian responded back with a kiss, searching for more of that feeling. That desire which suddenly replaced the confused anger he'd been feeling as if they were the same being. Peter, -his mind had caught up with the fact that he was kissing _peter_- made a small moan, and then Caspian felt slim, cool hands and fingers knotting in his hair, pulling him in as a tongue ran itself over his lips. Taking it as a request, Caspian felt his lips part on instinct, gladly accepting the invitation. Then Peter's tongue was inside him mouth, exploring, sending strange new senses all over Caspian's body. His mind was having one hell of a catch up to do.

Oxygen however, was eventually needed after the timeless feeling of melting into Peter, and the lips and tongue which had felt so right to Caspian harshly broke off, a little gasping sounds came from both boys.

Then they just resorted to staring, both looking as bewlidered and aroused as the other, eyes wide and cheeks furiously flushed.

"Dense, just like I said, dense." Peter muttered, his voice horse, yet despite the insult his hands were still resting on the side of Caspian's cheek. Caspian's response to the insult seemed to surprise both of them, as he pulled Peter's face in gently and kissed him again, the desperation to touch his lips again stronger than any other emotion he'd ever felt before. It was brief, but left them both strangely assured:

They were both crazy, and it was all just a dream.


End file.
